1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lift assemblies and, more particularly, to a scissor-lift assembly for lifting an operator along a vertical plane.
2. Prior Art
Homeowners and small commercial contractors struggle with small interior and exterior projects that are at elevated heights, barely out of arms reach. They primarily rely on stepladders, stools, and extension ladders for these projects. Unfortunately, the user must constantly travel up and down these structures to retrieve tools and materials, which is time and energy consuming. Furthermore, the work area is limited to the reach of the user. Such stepladders, stools, etc. place the user in an unsafe situation that may result in their falling from an elevated height. For example, as the user leans to extend his reach, the ladder or stool may become unstable and tilt or the user may loose his grip or balance and fall to the ground. Also, the user needs to constantly reposition the structure as the work progress. This is very inefficient and wastes precious time and energy. Stability of the structure is also an issue when working on unleveled surfaces, especially when working outdoors.
Conventional aerial lifts are primarily designed for commercial and industrial users. Such a lift's initial purchase cost is high with significant reoccurring maintenance costs. The lifts employ hydraulics to elevate working platforms. The hydraulics require significant maintenance and constantly leak, making these machines unsuited for internal use for home or light industrial or small commercial operations. The relative size of the available machines also limits their use to external areas or internal spaces with wide doorways and high ceiling not commonly found in homes. Their use within a home or office is prohibited due to maneuverability through passageways and the leaking hydraulic fluid. Most conventional aerial lifts are powered by diesel engines, propane motors or large battery packs, that also limits their usage within structures due to environmental issues.
Accordingly, a need remains for a scissor-lift assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a lift assembly that is easily operated, convenient to use, relatively light weight in design, increases user safety, and saves time and money. Homeowners and small commercial business owners, such as painters, find the scissor-lift assembly quite helpful. The lift assembly eliminates the danger of falling off of an unstable structure while also increasing the available work area, resulting in fewer trips to locate tools and materials for the job.